


Saving a Friend (Part Two to ''Crossing Paths (Or saving the city or something)'')

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Forced Evil, Guilt, Revenge, We do not need an all angst story, don't worry there will be fluff, lots of guilt, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: You know that moment where one of your friends become a super villain because their magical jewel gets cursed when your friend is overtaken by anger? No? Well it happens to the characters here.Enjoy!





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I said later in May. But, when ideas come, they just have to be typed.

**Third Person POV**

It's been a few weeks and the Revolutionary Set decided to go and try to talk to Hannah on calmer terms. When they cast her out they were all angry and they just thought that they should try to talk it out in a more civilized manner.

But when they reached her apartment the door was...open?

"That can't be a good sign..." Eliza states quietly.

"Definetly. Eliza, Aaron, stay out here. It could be anything." Robyn says cautiously.

Inside was much more alarming. Robyn noticed that a mirror's, one very important to Hannah, glass was shattered into millions of pieces. Everything was a mess. Knocked over chairs, and tables. It looked like something bad had happened.

"Hannah?" Thomas called out calmly as he could.

No response.

John tried, heart quickening in pace "Hannah?"

There was silence. But then Robyn noticed two red eyes literally glowing at the end of the hallway. He did not recognize them at all.

But their features were similar to Hannah's. Dark brunette hair, same face shape, nose and lips. Same super hero outfit, but...black armor, and... red cloth on it instead of blue.

The figure slowly walked up towards them. And when she finally came off of the shadows, Robyn realized that it was indeed "Hannah?"

She chuckled, which turned to a creepy laugh, and it exellerated into maniacal cackling. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Hannah is a figure of the past." she said, running claw like nails across the wall, they were painted red.

To give a better description, her eyes, the part that was once ocean blue were red. The pupils seemed very slightly tinted with a red, and the white part was also slightly tainted with red, like, an extremely light pink. It was intimidating.

"Hannah..." John started calmly "What happened?"

"Oh, it is nothing at all, really it's not!" she replied, walking towards her window "It's just that you _shunned me_!" she punched the window, causing it to crack a lot "And that you didn't _listen_!" she punched it again "You didn't _trust me_!" with that punch the glass shattered.

She turned to them “And then my jewel here promised that it could help me soothe the hurt. That I could...well...get revenge. But that will come in time. For now...” her jewel glowed and blood red and glowing eagle like wings sprung from her back “I need to get some assistance. I obviously can’t stay here.”

And with that, she flew away, out the window.

Everyone was shocked. But Robyn then realized what they needed to do.

He turned to them, saying “We need to see the woman who gave Hannah and I the jewels. And we need to see her now!”

 

==========

 

So, even though it will be said later. Just to clear the air, this curse brings and increase in strength and tolerance to pain. It obviously makes the body for resistant to things such as shattered glass. And when it comes to Hannah’s jewel, she no longer needs to become the animal, she can just summon it’s strength, wings etc. Lol, doesn’t sound that bad that way, but remember, it forces you to do terrible things.

So, how is it?


	2. Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain isn’t working when it comes to the other to stories so for now we are going to hear Hannah’s prospective. Or rather, what’s going on inside her head. Be prepared m, it’s going to get a bit confusing.

**Hannah’s Mind**

**(Regular font is Hannah and the slanted is her jewel)**

What? What’s going on?

_Hello._

What? Who are you?

_I am you._

I don’t understand! Ah! My head! What’s going on!?

_You just couldn’t contain your anger could you? No matter. I’ll take over for you now. I’ll make this city mine._

What do you mean? I-I don’t want to hurt anyone!

_Should have thought about that before you let yourself become so angry that you destroyed something very important to you!_

The mirror... My mother’s mirror! I can’t believe that I did that-

_Shut up. The point is. You belong to me now. Your body is under my control now. And you and your so called friends can’t do anything about it._

Don’t hurt them!

_Only if I have to, darling, only if I have to!_

Please don’t do this to me... please don’t do this to my friends!

I have to- Ah! Th-that hurts! Wha-what are you doing!?

_If you try to do ANYTHING to stop this, the punishments will be critical. More painful then the last!_

B-but...

_Do I make myself clear!?_

Yes. But... I don’t care what you do. I will not stop fighting back!

_That is your decision dear. That is your decision. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you. Though. I’ll enjoy hearing your pain in the near future._

 

_==========_

 

Wow, that got dark. But I want to show that what was being said to the team LITERALLY was not Hannah. And that there is struggle going on inside that head.


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets that info.

**Third Person POV**

"I thought that you would be coming." the old woman told the team when they showed up.

"We need to know what happened to Hannah." Robyn said, sadness dripping from his voice.

"Come with me."

She took the, to a room in the back. It was decorated with many artifacts from several eras, dating back to ancient Egypt and maybe even more.

She picked up a book, the tiltle said ' _The Jewels of Great Heroes'_

"It holds everything that you need to know. Flip to page 397. That chapter holds the information about your friemd's situation." she told them, hadding the book to John.

John put it on the table, opening it to the page that they were told to and he read it aloud.

" 'When a hero that wields a jewel becomes angry or rather infuriated, it can end terribly for all. If their mind is clouded with dark, villainous thoughts then their jewel will begin to change. If it gets to the point that they destroy something dear to them' that must be her mother's mirror guys 'their jewel becomes corrupted. It becomes possessed by a past villain. And once they are inside they have conteol over the victems body. They can inflict pain upon the victim without hurting themselves. Do not be fooled by what they are saying, it is not fully them. It's almost as if an alternate version has come and taken control. Sadly, there is no known cure to this. And eventually the victems energy, life, soul, whatever you wish to call it is drained, and the dark spirit is in full control.' " John's heart dropped. Was it their fault?

"That's terrible!" Peggy said, tears in her eyes.

"It is not completely your fault. Remember young ones, this happened because your friend could not control herself. The blame can be shared by everyone." the old woman tries to console.

"She wouldn't have become so upset if we had heard her out though." Alex mumbled.

The old woman sighed, the clearly would not except it being Hannah's fault too.

"We need to find a cure, before it's too late." Robyn said finally.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hannah had just come to visit her sister, who just happened to be a wanted criminal.

 

==========

 

I cannot do so many stories at once. So I will finish them one by one. And since this is my favorite one to write, this goes first.

So what do you think of the chapter?


	4. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets that info.

**Third Person POV**

"I thought that you would be coming." the old woman told the team when they showed up.

"We need to know what happened to Hannah." Robyn said, sadness dripping from his voice.

"Come with me."

She took the, to a room in the back. It was decorated with many artifacts from several eras, dating back to ancient Egypt and maybe even more.

She picked up a book, the tiltle said ' _The Jewels of Great Heroes'_

"It holds everything that you need to know. Flip to page 397. That chapter holds the information about your friemd's situation." she told them, hadding the book to John.

John put it on the table, opening it to the page that they were told to and he read it aloud.

" 'When a hero that wields a jewel becomes angry or rather infuriated, it can end terribly for all. If their mind is clouded with dark, villainous thoughts then their jewel will begin to change. If it gets to the point that they destroy something dear to them' that must be her mother's mirror guys 'their jewel becomes corrupted. It becomes possessed by a past villain. And once they are inside they have conteol over the victems body. They can inflict pain upon the victim without hurting themselves. Do not be fooled by what they are saying, it is not fully them. It's almost as if an alternate version has come and taken control. Sadly, there is no known cure to this. And eventually the victems energy, life, soul, whatever you wish to call it is drained, and the dark spirit is in full control.' " John's heart dropped. Was it their fault?

"That's terrible!" Peggy said, tears in her eyes.

"It is not completely your fault. Remember young ones, this happened because your friend could not control herself. The blame can be shared by everyone." the old woman tries to console.

"She wouldn't have become so upset if we had heard her out though." Alex mumbled.

The old woman sighed, the clearly would not except it being Hannah's fault too.

"We need to find a cure, before it's too late." Robyn said finally.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hannah had just come to visit her sister, who just happened to be a wanted criminal.

 

==========

 

I cannot do so many stories at once. So I will finish them one by one. And since this is my favorite one to write, this goes first.

Sow what do you think of the chapter?


	5. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (if you have a sister) Don't you just get a long so well? Ahahahahaha....

**Third Person POV (I swear that there will be an actual person's POV soon)**

Hannah found her sister's hideout easily. She figures that it would be their secret handing place from when they were kids. Whenever their parents fought, they would come and hide here.

"Hmm," Hannah hummed "Judging from my alter ego's memories, this is where Sarah should be."

She walked inside, and it was a mess. Vines were growing on the wall, all the old machines were rusty, there where broken windows. And if you listened closely, you could here rats.

"Hello?" she called out "Sarah?"

She heard the sound of a gun to which hpshe quickly tunprned towards.

"What do you want, little sister?" Sarah said angrily.

"Sarah, I have a proposal."

Sarah was surprised for a moment before shaking her head and saying "What do you mean by proposal? We haven't seen eachother in years and you come crawling back to me with an offer?"

"Sarah. I have changed since we last met. I finally see how much fun it is to do the wrong thing. You were right. You are always right." 

Sarah scanned Hannah "You have changed a lot. What happened to your eyes...and your voice, it's almost like someone is faintly talking with you. And your fashion sense...it has changed too, but...this just looks...unnatural. Scary even."

"It's a long story. You see, I found this jewel and it granted me powers. At first I used it for good. I could turn into any animals that I wanted. But then my friends betrayed me! And I became stronger! Now I don't have to turn into animals. I can summon their abilities, for example, with birds, I summon their wings." Hannah explains.

"Oh, I see... So what you're implying is...what?"

"We should team up. Together we would be unstoppable. We can build ourselves an army as well. We could be called..." Hannah stopped her pacing and grinned "Monarch."

"And why that?"

"Because we will be monarchs once we are through."

"More like dictators."

"Haha, but Monarch sounds cooler."

"Right."

"So, Sarah, do we have a deal?" Hannah stretched out her hand.

Sarah ginned, taking Hannah's hand "Yes we do, my beloved little sister." she said the last part almost as if she were mocking someone.

Both sisters laughed. The city was in grave danger now.

 

==========

 

So, what do you think will happen now that they are teamed up?


	6. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that I should explain some of my actions/lack of updates so...

Ok, so I know that I used to update a lot. And that these updates have been decreasing and I am sorry. I am also sorry for the darkness of a chapter that I wrote.

I don’t know, things have been happening. And I myself feel sad. But bad things are also happening to others...so I just feel like I need to keep it inside. I don’t know.

I’ll probably delete this author note in a few days, I just needed to vent.


	7. Always Fight, No Matter the Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a moral chapter!

**John's POV**

I couldn't get my mind off of what could be happening to Hannah right now. What her...I don't know alter ego? Could be doing. It's terrifying to think about. We are having a training session right now, but no one is consentrated. The thought of hurting our friend...my... I guess crush.

It's like a thousand different voices are telling me to do something different.

I don't know if I can fight this time.

"John! Pay attention!" Peggy yells at me.

"Peggy, you know that it's difficult right now. Don't you dare tell me that you are not worried about her either! Because I know that you are." I shot back.

"John, if we are going to help her then we need to be able to fight her. Remember we wouldn't actually be hurting Hannah. We  would be helping her!"

"Peggy is right, John." Alex says firmly.

"But it will be so hard!" I cry out, gripping my hair.

Peggy sighs "John, listen to me. Things will get difficult. Sometimes life gives you sour lemons rather then sweet oranges. But that doesn't mean we can just stop fighting. Hannah would say the same thing if it were one of us instead of her, you know that. You just have to keep fighting. Always fight, no matter the cost. The worst that can happen is us not fighting her and the city falling into chaos. So if we fight her, and we figure out a way to help her, then no one gets hurt, or at least no one gets killed."

I stare at my feet before mumbling "You're right...but I just don't know."

I hear Robyn, who was oddly silent through this conversation, sigh "John. This will be just as difficult for me as it will be to you. But please, I am trying my best to cope with it and fight. I think that you can do the same."

I sigh this time "Fine. Let's just get this training session over with, please."

"As you wish, friend."

 

==========

 

Bleh, that's how I feel today, BLEH!

Anyone else?

Anyway, how was this chapter?


	8. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Sarah go off to do some crimes. Whoopdie doo!

**Third Person POV**

It was early Sunday morning when alarms were heard throughout the city.

 _Thank God there is no work today._ Robyn thought to him self at he had plants actually carry him quickly through the city. He had mastered that ability ages ago.

When he and the rest of the team reached the museum, as expected there was a large crowd of people wondering what was going on inside.

Peggy went over to a police officer and asked "Any idea on who is in there?"

He replied "Sarah Saunters. And what looks like to be an alternate version of your friend..."

Peggy's heart skipped a beat, this was not good at all "We'll handle it. Any hostages?"

"Yes, a bunch of children on a field trip..."

"Wow, that's just low."

She and the rest of the team formed a plan. They would split up into groups. Anjelica with Robyn, Thomas with James, Peggy with Lafayette, Herc with Alex and John.

They would enter from different part of the museum, and once a group found Sarah and Hannah's location they would call the rest. Alex, Laf and John would rescue the hostages while the others tried to either reason with Hannah or fight her and her sister.

"Ugh, I wish that this had never happened." Anjelica complained, thinking aloud "And Hannah probably doesn't even want to be doing this either. It just hurts."

"I agree." Robyn said simply.

Anjelica grew agitated, which was never good because- "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" she yelled throwing fire at Robyn, who had to duck, which resulted in it crashing into a pot.

"Anjelica, control yourself!"

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Stressful?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Hannah and Sarah were having plenty of fun.

Hannah laughed while she guarded the kids while Sarah stole the valuable art from the room "Hey kids. Do you mind stopping with the crying? I have been very patient with you, and trust me you do not want to press my buttons!"

"Miss, may I ask you a question?" said one of the younger children.

"What?"

"Why do you look like Spirit? But more...scary?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know... she was just always an inspiration to me. And ever since her disappearance I have been worried. I thought that you might be...related or something."

Something about being an inspiration to the little girl must have hit something very deep within Hannah because for a moment she grasped her head, eyes flashing from red to her regular blue. She soon composed herself and glared at the kid "No more questions!"

Sarah, looked at her sister for a moment, confused. But she soon shrugged it off and continued her robbery.

Somewhere else in the museum, Herc and John were looking around a little more attentively than Alex, who was zipping around.

"Alex, try slowing down a little? You don't want to miss anything." John commented.

"Hey, you guys are the ones who can't get through rooms at a faster pace! May I remind you that this is your girlfriend that we are trying to help?" Alex responded mockingly.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Oh please, you two are practically married! And your fondness towards her is so obvious!"

"W-well...She doesn't even like me back!"

"Pfft! Are you blind!? Honestly, who was it that she went to after King 'let her go'? You. She went to _you_."

"And how about your feelings for Eliza? Hm? When are you two going on that date anyway?"

"After everything is resolved."

"Both of you shut up!" Herc yelled "Focus! John I expected more from you! If you really cared then you would not be wasting your time arguing! Honestly!"

In the American history part of the museum, Thomas and James were bickering.

"Are you serious? I'll use my manipulation powers. The battle will be over within seconds." Thomas said in a haughty manner.

"But my invisibility will be better for stradegetic reasons!" James shot back.

"Ugh."

Lafayette and Peggy searched in a comfortable silence. They came to a big room. It was empty... they were about to move on, but then they heard a light yet evil chuckle,

"Oh, my dear old _ex_ -friends. How foolish of you to join the party!"

 

==========

 

What will happen to Laf and Peggy? Hm?

And how was the chapter?


	9. That Moment When You Realize; Maybe It Would have been better to have Bigger Groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Peggy's POV**

Oh, come on! Really? She just  _had_ to find  _us_ and not vise versa.

Oh well.

Laf and I turn  around slowly to see Hannah who was glaring at us. Those red eyes...creepy... scary? No. Terrifying. Yes. Terrifying is the word.

"Hello my dear enemies." she grins wickedly.

"We are _not_ enemies." Lafayette says, a little more firmly than necessary.

"Lafayette is right. We are friends. And we know that it isn't the woman that we know and love that we are speaking to. It's someone else." I speak up.

A lightbulb seems to go off in Laf's head. He quickly runs towards Hannah, grabbing her wrist. She was about to do something, but then she was...frozen. And so was Laf. It was strange.

 

**Third Person POV**

Lafayette had no idea where he was. It was just darkness.

He looked around, until his eyes finally landed on Hannah, she was in the same outfit as she was on the day that they had cast he recalled out from the team. And her eyes were blue again.

But she looked terrified. Like she was afraid of something. But Laf didn't see anything to be afraid of. So, he called out to her in an attempt to get her attention.

"No..." he heard her mumble. Her voice was shaking, and her body was noticeably trembling too.

"Hannah are you alright?" Lafayette asked, speed walking towards her. He didn't know what was happening. Or where Peggy and everything else went.

"N-no!" Hannah shoved Laf away when he tried to hug her.

"Hannah, it's me, Lafayette! Listen to my voice. I am right here!"

She finally looked at him, and her expression was filled with shock "Lafayette!? How did you get here!? This...you shouldn't be here!"

"I don't know, I was trying to read your mind for something, and then I came here!"

"Lafayette you are inside of my mind."

"But...usually people's minds are full of memories and thoughts. This is just...emptiness."

"That's because whatever is controlling me. My alter ego I guess? Is draining me. Didn't you read the book?" Hannah asked Lafayette hurriedly.

"Oui! But I did not expect this! There has to be a way to help you!"

Hannah grabbed Lafayette's hands "Listen to me, there isn't much time. She will be able to force you out soon. Just listen, okay?"

"Oui!"

"You guys can't free me on your own. You need to find a way to weaken evil me's strength and control. And then try to coax me. It's going to be like a... battle of mind. But I can't do that on my own. Oh, and the only time hpthat you can-"

Laf was snapped back to reality before Hannah could finish explaining.

Evil Hannah, don't know what to call her yet, threw Lafayette accross the room, he crashed against a wall.

To Laf everything was a haze. He saw Peggy trying to help him before she too was thrown into a wall. And then all was nothing but dark and quiet.

 

==========

 

I'm getting back into it again! Wee! They probably won't be this often again for a while though. Every few days. I just thought that I should clear some things up in the story. 

So what do you think about the chapter, and what do you think that we should call this 'Evil Hannah', hm?


	10. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally figures out what they need to do...then something terrible happens.

**Robyn's POV**

I was freaking out because Hannah...or...I don't know, the team said that since it's an alternate version of her we should call her something else. So how about... instead of Spirit, something that can usually be taken as a good soul, how about Black Spirit...or Demon? Eh, I'll just call her Black Spirit. I'll tell the team about it when I am done driving to Thomas's penthouse. Because Black Spirit gave Lafayette and Peggy concussions. For the second time we have failed helping people. Sure the children are alright, but it still hurts. Peggy and Lafayette left the hospital last week. We need a plan.

 

I am finally there, thank goodness. I ride the elevator up to Thomas's floor. I come inside to find the rest of the team waiting. Lafayette looks ready to tell us something.

"MON AMIS, I SAW HANNAH, THE REAL HANNAH!" Lafayette screams when he sees that I had arrived.

"What do you mean?" I ask, shocked.

"When I went to read her mind, I seemed to enter her subconciousness instead! And she was there, blue eyes and everything! She teemed terrified at first. But then she tried to explain to me how we can help her. I guess victims find out how someone could free them when zen are possessed. Anyway, she said that we need to weaken her evil version of herself and help coax her into control. She was about to tell me when we can do it, and what to do after she was in a bit of control, but I was pulled out before hand." he explains.

"Laf! That's great! Now we can use this to our advantage!" Peggy says happily.

That's when the channel that was on was turned to breaking news. It said that the new villain, Black Spirit as I call her, has kidnapped a teenager. And... from what she looks like, it's...Anne!

They then show a video message from Black Spirit who says "Hello Revolutionary Set. Or are you even called that anymore? I wouldn't know since you cast me out! Anyway, I have brought a few...friends over." she shows a few wild animals, who are in cages, and Anne is there too. I am proud at the fact that Anne has a brace face on, but at the same time terrified Black Spirit goes on to say "I am giving your a few hours to come here and face my sister and I. If you are not here, at our lair, I will send you the address, by five o-clock. It will be...party time."

I know exactly what she means and I don't like it. To attack us is one thing, but going after my sister...that's a whole new subject! I know that Hannah has no control, but I still feel angry!

I will not hesitate to attack now.

 

==========

 

Ohhhhh no. They have pressed Robyn's buttons now. He is maaaaad.

What do you think will happen?


	11. Aggressiveness and More Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. They finally get to full on face 'Red Spirit' and Sarah, but Robyn it super angry that they would take it this far. It doesn't end well, we’ll not entirely well.

**Third Person POV**

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Alex asked Eliza over the intercom.

"Yes, this is the coordinations that were sent to us." she responded quickly.

It was very run down inside. Robyn didn't hesitate to call out "We are here! Where are you?"

"Oh, Robyn, you sound angry..." Red,  **(I am changing it from Black spirit to Red Spirit because I think that it sounds cooler, and Red is for short** **)** said, a fake sound of disappointment in her voice.

"Where is my sister!?"

"Oh, she's with Sarah." on cue, Sarah enters with Anne, who looked fin, but you could see the fear in her eyes, Red continues "Let's set the rules. You defeat me, Anne goes home. But if you loose..."

The animals in their cages growled "Ha, they said it for me."

"You wouldn't dare." Robyn seethed.

"Try me, flower boy."

And so began an aggressive battle between the two. Soon ,however, Sarah threw a swears to Red.

"Hey, that gives an unfair advantage!" Robyn yells.

"That's the point, indiot."

They continued the fight, the Revolutionary Set decided that it was best for Robyn to handle this, and then if it came to it for them to join.

Red slashed at Robyn which resulted in a large cut on his side. Now the rest of the team intervened.

"Robyn you will be just fine, just sit there for a second..." Thomas trailed off as he used his manipulation powers to cause his body to heal the cut faster. It was healed within minutes.

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Robyn yelled, shocked.

"Oh, I figured it out a little while ago." he answered casually.

That's when both heard a sound of pain, they both quickly turned their attention to John, who had been stabbed. Red was frozen like a deer in headlights.

And there were tears in her eyes...

She let out a sound of pain herself, her eyes were blue again "John...no!" 

Hannah hugged the one that she loved, Thomas rushed over, attempting to heal him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I-I can't-" Hannah was cut off when her eyes became red again.

"Shut _up_!" Red yelled.

Hannah was back "No!"

John was healed, this must have been what needed to happen for Hannah to be healed?

John cautiously crawled towards Hannah/Red, who was on the floor "Hey, Hannah. I'm here! Look at me."

She looked up at him "John? I'm sorry! But how are you..."

John quickly shushed her "That doesn't matter now, but please! You have to fight Red. You need to gain control! Please!"

Hannah/Red gripped her head has her eyes continued to frequently change. Sarah was to shocked to notice Anne readying to elbow her in the gut, she did. Anne quickly ran towards Robyn, hugging him.

Red seemed to gain control, standing.

Lafayette scrambled to Red, grabbing her arm, and entering her mind.

There he found Hannah again, who was sobbing.

"Hannah you need to fight this!" he said encouragingly.

"You don't understand, Laf. Red has weakened me to the point where setting myself free is almost impossible!" Hannah said after noticing his presence.

Lafayette's eyes widened, he had an idea "Take my hand."

"What?"

"I have an idea! Take my hand!"

"...okay..."

They held hands, and then Laf embraced her, he focused all of his energy. The darkness around them slowly became brighter, and then all was light.

From outside, it looked like Hannah was just literally pulled from Red. It was...weird.

Hannah looked exaughsted, and then she collapsed. Laf stumbled, catching his friend who had fallen unconscious and picked her up in his arms. Laurens rushed over, and Lafayette handed her to him, John squeezed Hannah tightly. As you can imagine being drained of...almost everything is exaughsting.

Red laughed "Well look at that! We became two separate people!"

Sarah stared "You aren't my sister...and you have been..." she looked at Hannah's damaged form, she was so pale, and trembling "You have been hurting her!"

Red turned to her "Ugh, duh! But that won't stop us from ruling the world will it?"

Sarah walked up to her, shaking with rage "I would have _never_ joined you if I had known this! Don't even start to think that I would ever join the person who has brought my sister close to death!"

Red stared at her for a second "Fine. Then I'll do this on my own." she summoned her wings, flying off.

Sarah looked at the rest of the team "Despite everything. I will do what I can to help you destroy that monster."

 

==========

 

Now comes a new conflict, Hannah coping with what she went through and stopping what is now just Red. Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed.

Also, is it bad that I imagine them looking like animated characters? XD


	12. Wow, They Have Such Amazing Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha! Such lucky people, aren't they?  
> This chapter is just a short one to move the story along I guess?

**Third Person POV**

Hannah was still unconscious, but the team was unsure of weather or not to take her to the hospital, how would they explain this? Would the doctors even be able to give any medical diagnosis?

Sarah was pacing the room, covering her mouth as if to keep herself from screaming from anticipation and worry.

"Is she going to be alright?" she kept repeating to herself.

PJohn and Robyn were in similar situations, but John refused to leave her side and Robyn kept a distance, not sure on how he felt.

John jumped what Hannah's eyes opened and then almost immediately shot straight up, looking around in a panic.

"Hannah! You're awake!" he said it so loudly that everyone could hear him, and they came rushing inside.

John went to embrace her but he was quickly pushed away "Who are you!? And...who's Hannah...who am I?" Hannah's expression was full of fear.

One may take it as some sick joke, but you could see it in her eyes, it was not a joke.

"Hannah...it's me, John, you know me! You know all of us..."

Hannah stared at him, still in a panic "I'm sorry, I have no idea what's going on!"

 

==========

 

Oh yeah I did that. You can't stop me >:D


	13. HAHAHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old woman (Who I now have decided is name Rianna and everyone [except Hannah because of her situation] knows it) So Rihanna is basically just screaming at Lafayette and there's angst.

**Third Person POV**

"YOU IDIOT!" Rianna screamed, pacing while everyone watched, Hannah sitting in a chair, still exaughsted and unable to move on her own, and was still confused and scared.

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!? THE ONLY SAFE WAY TO HELP HER WAS TO COAX HER OUT!!! NOT DRAG HER OUT!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? BY TAKING HER IUT OF RED THAT WAY YOU LEFT HER MEMORIES AND MIST OF HER STRENGTH BEHIND!!! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO REGAIN CONTROL OF HER BODY, NOW THEY ARE TWO SEPERATE PEOPLE, BUT RED HAS ALL OF THE MEMORIES!!!!!" 

Lafayette glared at her "There was no other way! She had already lost enough strength, there was no way that she could have done it. At least this way she could be free."

Rianna took a deep breath "Lafayette, look at her. Does that look like the Hannah you know?"

Lafayette stared for a second "No. She seems to lost, and tired. She wasn't even able to move around the apartment apron her own. And she doesn't have her powers because Red has the necklace. You are right Rianna, I did so much damage."

"I know that I am right. But there is a way to fix this."

"What is it?" John asked, looking up from Hannah.

"You have to steal the necklace from Red, and destroy it." Rianna explained solemly.

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed, causing Hannah to jump.

"Is there a way to fix it afterwards?" John asked it a panic.

"That is unknown. 

Robyn, who had remained mostly silent looked over at his best friend...or was she even his best friend anymore, he didn't know. He didn't know if he should, what if he got angry at her about Anne even though everything that happened wasn't her fault? Perhaps not, but he just knew that their relationship would never be the same. Not after everything. What he did know however was that they would need help.

They needed to get a few old friends.

 

==========

 

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

What are your thoughts on the chapter? And how do you think things are going to be with Hannah in the state that she is?


	14. Angsty Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn tries to connect with Hannah, despite the situation.  
> (I am just slowly doing less and less character POVs)

**Third Person POV**

Hannah was finally able to move around without needing much assistance, she would still stumble every so often, but other than that she could move. She still had no memory though.

Robyn had decided to take a walk with Hannah, to talk to her, try to do something, it was very awkward.

"So what you're saying is I had superpowers that allowed me to turn into animals?" Hannah asked, very confused.

"Oh...yeah. But Red has the, now..." Robyn answered slowly.

"I can't rap my head around this. I am living with a bunch of people who I don't even know...or remember? And now you're telling me that we need to save the city, or even the world? I literally woke up not knowing anything about myself, and so much in expected of me." 

Robyn thought for a moment "That really must be hard. But just know that we are your friends. And I am your best friend actually...well...kind of..."

Hannah looked up at him, confused "What do you mean kind of?"

"Well...we all got into a fight, and the rest of the team had forgiven you, and consider you a friend...I don't know if..." he stopped mid-sentence, why would he be saying that to her?

"You're angry with me...?" Hannah asked, much more confused and worried now.

Robyn thought over it for a second "No, not over what we first fought over that is. I am... a little mad at the fact that while you were... a part of Red you kidnapped my little sister."

Hannah thought over that for a second "You're mad at me...for something that you guys have been telling me that isn't my fault?" Robyn heard hurt in her voice.

"I..."

"How am I supposed to trust someone who is mad at me for that?"

"Hannah, you can trust me. I'm sorry, I am just being stupid."

Hannah stopped in her tracks "H-how can I trust any of you? How do I know that you are not lying about everything!?" her voice was shakey, afraid.

Robyn recognized this immediately "You need to calm down."

Hannah took a deep breath, and then she had a thought "Robyn? Where are my parents?"

Robyn froze at the question, and at th same time his heart shattered, he did not want to be the one to have to explain this.

"Robyn?"

He took a deep breath and counted to ten "Hannah, your mother...she's gone, and your father is in jail for....for abusing you and your sister."

They were outside of John's apartment building.

Hannah stared at him "...oh."

 

==========

 

Ahahahaha!

>:D

How is this gonna go?


	15. A Few Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few old friends show up at John's apartment.

**Hannah's POV**

It's difficult to think straight. I just can't seem to think past any further then the events that happened to me after waking up. These people are telling me that they are my friends, but how can I fully trust them? Especially after what Robyn had told me. It's hard enough to even begin thinking about the fact that my mother is dead and that my father is in jail for hurting me. How do I know if  _that_ is true?

It's all just very confusing. I'm living with this John guy because they said that they are not sure if I can be alone right now.

"Hannah!" I am pulled out of my thoughts by John himself.

"Uh, yes?"

"I was asking if you think that I should order pizza for dinner." John explains.

"Pizza....do I like pizza?"

"Of course you do! It's one of your favorites!" John says, a sound of pity in his voice.

"Oh... I guess that I'll just have to trust you in that then..." 

"Great! And then we can go get cheesecake later!"

"Cheese...cake?" I try to remember it, but it's no use.

John stares at me for a second before sighing "You love cheesecake! You have always told me that it's your favorite!"

"Okay then. I guess that I'll have to...retry it then?"

"I guess you will..."

So we get this pizza, and it's pretty good, no I lied there, it's delicious! This food is a gift to man-kind! At least I now know that John isn't lying when it comes to food.

"Alright, ready to go get that cheesecake?" John asks, putting on his coat.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answer.

We open the apartment door to leave, but infront of us stands Robyn, a man with a cool hat, and the man who looks really wimpy.

 

==========

 

JAMES REYNOLDS AND SAMUEL SEABURY (I decided to redeem Seabury cause why not?)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I love feedback :D


	16. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter So Call It Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> I am not sorry.

**John's POV**

"Well, this is unexpected..." I mumble.

Hannah stares at them blankly, confused.

Reynolds immediately pushes past me, overwhelming Hannah with questions "I heard about what happened to you, are you okay!? Oh my God of course you're not!"

Hannah, who you could tell was frightened by the sudden outburst says "Wh-who are you?"

I sigh "Reynolds, chill. Hannah, this is your cousin, James Reynolds. You two are very close."

"...oh."

"And over there, that is Samuel Seabury. He once worked for a crime lord, but was released from jail on the word that he would do good for society."

"...hi." Hannah says with an awkward wave.

Reynolds looks at Hannah and then to me "Did she really loose her memeory?" my heart broke at the sadness in his voice.

I nod.

"What can we do to help?" Samuel asks in his ever annoying voice.

So we get the rest of the team and explain stuff.

"So what you saying is... that we need to destroy the necklace and she'll regain all of her memory?" Reynolds says slowly, and worriedly.

"Yes." I respond, looking at Hannah, who I just now noticed is spaced out, very strangely, as if... she just stopped working. 

 

**Third Person POV**

Hannan was confused, she heard a voice.

"Who are you...?" she said slowly, scared and confused.

After a few moments, a scary, yet similar voice said "Come to me."

"W-what?"

"We are connected, come to me."

"How are we connected?" Hannah's voice trembled.

"You know those so called friends of yours? They're lying" the voice chuckled "we ar connected, but they separated us. They erased your memories of me. Come and see me, I'll be in your old apartment."

Hannah thought for a moment "But sister don't even know where it is."

"I'll give you the directions."

"...okay, I'll sneak out."

Red was not planning on reconnecting, no no no, the only way for one of the, to be fully free from the other was for one to die.

 

==========

 

Oh no, is our friend in trouble? 

I need ideas, so how do you think that this'll play out?


	17. The Moment When You Are Like HOLY-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day!

**Third Person POV**

It was very late at night, Hannah had no idea why she was doing this. Was she just going insane? Maybe.

Sh opened the front door, cringing at the loud creeking sound that it made. She waited for a few moments, hoping that John hadn't heard it. It didn't seem like it.

It was a miracle that she even made it to her apartment without facing any danger...you know...because it's New York...in 2018... Late at night...

Anyway, when she came inside, she was greeted by a huge mess  _How did this happen...?_ she thought to herself. She jumped when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hello." said the all too familiar voice of Red.

Hannah slowly turned around to be greeted by terrifying red eyes "Are you...?"

"Yes, it's me." Red said is a sickenly sweet voice "Are you afraid of me?"

Hannah took in a deep breath "No, I just want to know what's going on..."

Red hummed, she was circling Hannah, almost like a predator toying with it's pray "Then I shall give you an explanation, Hannah."

Hannah winced when Red grabbed her arms, Red's fingernails dug into Hannah's skin.

"You an I...we are connected. And we have been separated by your 'friends'" well, that wasn't a lie "...and I miss being half of you..." that _was_ a lie "But...the only way for one of us to be free from the other, if we really did want that, was for one to die. But we don't want that now, do we?" when Red said the last part it sent shivers up Hannah's spine.

Hannah took a deep breath "You know... maybe we should talk...another time... in somewhere less...uh messy! Like the cafe or something. If it is true that you have good intentions then you wouldn't mind going somewhere public, would you?"

Red put on a fake disappointed face "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I just thought that it would be more...comfortable that way?" Hannah answered, attempting to step away a little.

Red's hold on Hannah's arms tightened and she smirked "Them maybe it would be better if I were free from you."

That's when Red's teeth became like a snakes fangs, if Hannah were guessing correctly, they held a deadly venom.

Hannah kneed Red in the stomachs just hard enough that she spcould escape the deadly grasp.

She was unable to make it that far before Red grabbed her wrist, chuckling "Wow, even without your memory, you are quite the fighter aren't you? Don't worry darling, you will only feel a pinch."

Suddenly Red was flying backwards, Hannah was practically frozen in place. John was there holding some laser gun thing.

"It took much more energy to form this, but looks like I made it just in time." John said, trying to give Hannah the warmest smile possible.

Hannah looked back to where Red had flown, but she was gone, must have escaped.

John looked at her worriedly "Are you alright Hannah?"

Hannah finally found her voice "Well, I am not dead, thanks to you. I am _so_ sorry that I ever doubted you guys. And that I even came here without consulting you."

John speed walked his way over to her "Hey, it's okay. You don't remember anything, how were you supposed to just immediately trust us, and you just wanted answers. Nothing to be sorry about."

Hannah smiled and hugged him, and he hesitantly but happily hugged back.

But now there was a new problem, they had to protect Hannah from Red's lust to kill her.

 

==========

 

I tried to make their interaction as sinister as possible, what do you think?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Plans Plans Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!

**Robyn's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?" I scream after Hannah and John finish telling us about what happened last night.

"Robyn, chill." John says calmly "What's important is that we know that we need to keep Hannah safe from Red. Besides, this could be a good way to steal the necklace from her."

Thomas groans, leaning back on the couch "One problem after the other, they just keep on coming!"

"If I may interject" I internally groan at Seabury's voice "how do we plan on getting that darn jewel away from Red?"

John thinks for a moment "Someone is going to have to get really close to her somehow..."

Hannah's face lights up "And I just got the wort idea ever!"

"...what is it?" I ask slowly.

"I trick Red into thinking that I believe that one of us should be free, and that it should be her. And when we get really close to eachother, I grab it from her!"

"That sounds beyond stupid!" Anjelica says worriedly.

"Do you have any ideas, Angie?"

"...no."

John sighs "It's worth a shot. But we have to plan it out carefully."

 

==========

 

Sorry that it's short, my brain is being bleh.

Any ideas? 


	19. At least It Worked? Kinda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhh

**Third Person POV**

Hannah knew that the choice that she was making was beyond dangerous, and she was afraid, who wouldn't be? However, she chose to only look at the good that could come out of it, and not the bad.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" John asked as he embraced Hannah.

"I have to... it's the only way." she responded quietly "Even if I done remember what this world is like... I want to protect it. There may be bad people out there, but there are so many more good people. And allowing Red to run free would endanger them."

"...I understand."

 "Less chit chat." Robyn snapped, worry getting to him "We can't have Red thinking that the rest of us are here.

John sighed in annoyance "Just go in there, and remain calm. Good luck."

Hannah nodded, looking at the abandon house in front of her. It was so eerie.

Hannah had to do much convincing to get Red to agree to Hannah coming.

Inside was just as scary. The inside was practically falling apart! It was enough to make Hannah regret all of this at least a little bit.

"Hello..." came Red's voice, echoing throughout the ruined home.

Hannah froze when she made eye contact with the red eyed monster.

Red tilted her head "What? Am I still that intimidating to you? I suppose that facing death would be pretty terrifying, wouldn't it?" Red always spoke in a calm, almost soothing voice, it also sounded sickeningly sweet.

Hannah took a deep breath, forcing words from her mouth "You...are correct. Facing death is pretty... terrifying." Hannah couldn't stop herself from glancing at the red jewel nervously as the two grew closer to eachother.

"Oh, dear, do not worry. I'll choose the venom that brings the quickest death... and..."

Red's teeth shaped into fangs "Don't think that I am not aware of your petty plan to destroy my jewel."

Hannah's breath hitched, she stared at Red, who was now in front of her, in shock.

Red chuckled, it didn't even sound evil, that was the creepy part "We are connected, Hannah, how could I not search into your consciousness to make sure that it wasn't a hoax. And... look at that... it is."

"Any last words?"

Hannah smiled "Yeah." she backed up a little, holding up the jewel "Try to avoid the monologues."

The rest of her friends came out of their hiding placed, relieved.

When Red went to attack Hannah to retrieve the jewel she was stopped by Robyn who had a gun, he chuckled saying "I don't think so."

Hannah dropped the jewel to the ground and then proceeded to stomp on it with all of her strength and force. As it shattered, it let out a large blast of energy, throwing everyone backwards, and Red just...disappeared. She was gone.

Some of the energy just entered Hannah's head, and she blinked.

She smiled at her friends "I remember."

 

==========

 

No, this is NOT the end. The last chapters will be full of rebuilding friendships and love. (Maybe a bit of action)


	20. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn and Hannah have a talk. It doesn't go well.

**Hannah's POV**

We celebrate the win. I am having so much fun, and having my memories back is good too... but, I don't know what I am going to do without my necklace. It has become such a big apart of me... and now its gone.

I look over at Robyn, you was talking to Anjelica, and from the looks of it he was trying to flirt?

My relationship with him has changed so much. I don't think that it will ever be the same, maybe we will become super close again, just not... soon.

"Hey Hannah!" John says to me with joy.

"Yes John?"

"So I was wondering, now that all of this is over for now... do you wanna... um..." he began laughing nervously, face turning red.

I kiss him on the lips and hen pull away, looking at him slyly "Movies on Friday. We can see a scary movie if you'd like, you can hold my hand."

"Y-yeah! Sounds great!" he replies nervously.

I turn around to see Robyn who was looking at me very seriously "We need to talk."

"What? Now?" I ask, stunned,

"Yes now!"

I take a deep breath "We are celebrating right now, and you want to talk about our problems?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, you memory is back. You can handle it, can't you?"

"Hannah, you lied to me, about so much." he states firmly.

"Robyn, I thought that-"

"Maybe everyone else is over it, but I'm not! You-you took my trust and washed it down the drain! I was your best friend! And you didn't even tell me!!!!"

I notice the jewels on his ring turning red, that means he's not just mad, he's wishing harm towards me.

"Robyn, control yourself." I say calmly "I don't want to argue."

"Are you even listening to what I am saying!?"

"Robyn, I am listening, but you need to clear evil thoughts from your head. I can't let what happen to me happen to you." I state, firmly this time.

Robyn takes a deep breath, is jewels becoming green again "Okay."

I take a deep breath as well "And, I think that if what I had spdone was really wrong, that I got at least some form of punishment through... through Red."

Robyn stares at me "Are you even sorry?"

"I feel terrible for lying to you, but I believe that I was doing the right thing."

Robyn shakes his head "I don't think that...I can... be your friend."

Wait, what did he just say? He couldn't mean that...

"What did you just say?"

"I need time from...from you. If I can't trust you then I just won't be friends with you." he explains, looking away from me.

I feel tears well up in my eyes "Fine then!"

"Fine!"

Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I am not angry, I am heartbroken.

 

==========

 

Just fix things up here!? NEVER! ANGST FOREVER!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!


	21. Bad Stuff Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Third Person POV**

After her fall out with Robyn, Hannah changed a lot. Well, you could say that the team was guessing that since they hadn't seen her in a long time.

You could tell that Robyn was upset too, making a sound of annoyance at the mere mention of her.

So Robyn was not pleased when a strangely quiet Hannah showed up at a meeting, though everyone else was very happy to see her. What he didn't take note of was the sweatshirt that she had on despite it being like 80 degrees outside.

"Hannah, where have you been!? Are you alright?" John asked, worried.

Hannah offered a weak smile "Yes, I'm fine. I just... needed some time." she chuckled and looked at Robyn "You wanted time from me, didn't you?"

Robyn rolled his eyes "Yes, actually I am quite disappointed that you showed up today."

" _Robyn_!" John hissed.

Hannan shook her head "Oh no, it's fine. Just fine. So, why do we need a superheroe meeting anyway? The city has been pretty calm lately."

Peggy laughed "Oh it's not a meeting for anything important. Just that are we on for the annual movie night Saturday?"

Hannah smiled at her "Yeah, I'll come."

Robyn laughed sarcastically "Yeah, I'll come. Just keep me a ten feet radius away from her."

No one else noticed it, but Hannah winced at the cold tone.

Everyone else said that they would come and agreed to go to Thomas' penthouse for it. They'd be having a StarWarsathon.

"I'll bake up lots of cookies!" Eliza chirped happily.

Alex kissed Eliza on the forehead "I'm sure that they'll be delicious, Betsy!"

"Alright, it's settled then. Bye!" Robyn said, leaving arubtedly.

Hannah sighed "I guess that I'll go too..."

John looked after his recently announced as girlfriend sadly "Something is terribly wrong... with both of them..."

(TRIGGER WARNING!!!)

 

 

 

 

Hannah grabbed a small blade from her drawer.

One cut for the pain she caused the team.

Two for the pain she caused the city.

Three for the pain toward John.

Four for the mental damage to Anne.

Five for the pain she knew that she had caused to John.

She cleaned herself up, knowing that she had to hide this from the team on Saturday. She just wished that she could go back and fix everything.

 _Maybe I should have died from the hands of Red_ she thought _Robyn and... everyone would be happier that way._

 

_==========_

 

I am so cruel to Hannah and I have no idea why. I think that I'll keep the ending of the story as fixing their relationship.


	22. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and some strife.

**Third Person PO** **V**

The team was spread out around Thomas's living room. Hannah and John cuddled in a blanket on one end of the couch, Alex and Eliza cuddling on the other side. Thomas was casually sprawled out over a chair, Robyn was sprawled out on a different chair. Anjelica, Peggy and Lef were laying on their stomachs on the floor, heads propped up on their elevated hands. James was leaning against the coffe table, arm propped up on his elevated knee, Herc was sitting on the Love seat, taking up the entire thing. Sarah, who was recently released from the Americas most wanted list, sat on a chair the wrong way. Reynolds and Seabury sat Indian style on the floor.

"Mmm, Betsey, these cookies are delicious!" Alex said, lovingly kissing her on the top of her head.

"Yes, I need the recipe!" John said with a chuckle.

"Hannah" Anjelica said, a tinge of worry in her voice "I haven't you eat anything today. You didn't order anything at lunch, now you aren't having any cookies?"

Hannah thought for a moment "Just not hungry today I guess."

Using his powers, Thomas made a cookie float over to Hannah "Try one, you need to eat something."

Hannan sighed, snatching the cookie and eating it with annoyance "There, you happy?" she snapped, immediately grimacing at her own tone.

Robyn sighed "Can you guys shut it? I am _trying_ to watch the movie!"

"And we are _trying_ to help our friend!" Peggy retorts.

"Whatever."

Just then a lightbulb turned on in Anjelica's head.

A few weeks later, Anjelica politely asked Hannah and Robyn this, "Could you two fetch me some flour from the cupboard?"

Robyn made a sound of annoyance "Why both of us?"

Anjelica shrugged "Its a really big bag, might be heavy."

They both agreed, hesitantly. But when they were both inside... they heard Anjelica slamming the door and locking it "You two can't leave until you can learn to be friends again!"

"WHAT!?" Robyn yelled, furious.

"You heard me!"

 

==========

 

Ahahahahaha!

Also be prepared for fluffy angst next chapter!


	23. Stuck In A Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, Idk if this is a ting but it's like a walk in cupboard that you can stand in so... yeah. Probably figured that out already XD  
> But this chapter is basically Robyn being salty and or contemplating.

**Robyn's POV**

Bleh, this is like, the worst situation that Anjelica could have put me in. Seriously did she have to-

Then I notice that Hannah is just huddled in the corner and on her phone, furiously typing something. Her expression is a mix of sadness (which has been more common lately) and... fear.

I just let out a grunt of annoyance and slide against the wall tpdown to the floor.

Every so often she pulls her sleeve back up when it starts to slide down, it's odd but I decide to brush it off for the time being. Ugh, I'm bored.

"So..." I say very dryly "Whatcha typing?"

She looks up at me, confused before saying "...things. I'm typing... about... things."

I raise an eyebrow "What things?"

Hannah sighs "Just... I don't know my emotions? I guess?"

I sigh, leaning my head back against the wall. This is going to be a looong ride.

After a few minutes Hannah speaks up "Robyn?"

"What?"

She takes a deep breath "I'm sorry..."

"...What?"

"I-I'm _sorry_ that I hurt you. I didn't think that it would make you so upset in the long run. And I honestly thought that I was just doing what I had to... But I didn't think about my actions before acting... I'm sorry." she says, fighting tears.

I think for a moment, anger building up "W-well! You _should_ have thought about that! How am I supposed to just forgive and trust you again!?"

Hannah pauses "Maybe you would learn to trust me again if you stopped pushing me away!" she says, pointing at me, this causes her sleeve to go down, which she quickly pulls back up.

I examine her expression "...What are you hiding under that sleeve, Hannah?"

"Nothing of your concern, Robyn!"

I am taken aback by her aggression tone.

"Okay! Fine then!"

A few more minutes go by and I say "I'm hungry."

Hannah looks up at me again "We are in a cupboard full of baked goods, eat something." she states, emotionless.

I grab some bread and begin to eat. Every so often glancing up at her.

Did this have to be a walk in cupboard? I mean seriously, this wouldn't be happening if-

I finally catch what Hannah has been trying to hide when I look at her arm just enough to see it before she pulls the sleeve up. And oh my God...

 

==========

 

Ahahahaha! Wasn't very much fluffy-angst as I wanted, but there's definitely will be next chapter!


	24. Stuck in a Cupboard Part Two *Dramatic Gasp*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get better.

**Third Person POV**

"Hannah..." Robyn says cautiously "Have you been cutting?"

Hannah froze mid-type, staring at her phone. She could feel, she could hear her heart beating. It was utter silence. Neither spoke for several moments.

Hannah took a deep breath "No."

"Hannah... I saw the, before you pulled your sleeve up."

Hannah thought for a second "Well, you saw it wrongly."

Robyn grabbed her arm forcefully and before she could do anything he pulled down the sleeve "You sure about that?"

Hannan sighed brokenly "Why would you even care? It's... not as if you care about me anymore anyway. Why would you even give this a thought?"

Robyn searched Hannah's eyes, confused, and then it hit him "Do you really think that I would stop caring about your well-being?"

Hannah looked up at him "Well... you certainly act like it! When everyone was trying to get me to eat you told the, to be quiet!"

Robyn looked down now "...You're right... I should've have done that. But... why are you... cutting?"

Hannah took a deep breath "Because I hurt you, I hurt the team, especially John, I hurt Anne, I hurt the city! Robyn... I... I threatened the lived of children! _Children_! How could I do such a thing!"

"Hannah" Robyn said firmly, but soothingly "none of that was your fault. And I shouldn't have been so upset about the Anne thing either. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

That's when Hannah just broke, Robyn rapped her in a hug as Hannah's body was wracked with sobs.

He supposed that they could be let out of the cupboard now because... this was a start.

 

==========

 

Not the end just yet. We still have a jewel to fix don't we? ;)


	25. Revelation Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIIIIG reveal here.   
> This was going to be the last chapter and was going to be much longer but I cut of the second half to be the last chapter.

**Hannah's POV**

Angelica let Robyn and I out after a few hours of being stuck in there. Thank God she chose a place,with food in it. Everyone is relieved that Robyn and I are friends again. We may not be as close as we once were, it will take a long time to get there again, but at least we can still be friends.

We're watching another movie, this time, hopefully, with no interruptions. We are all sprawled out across Thomas's living area, pretty much the same as last time.

"...So" John says at the end of the third Star Wars movie "are we ever going to get Hannah's necklace fixed?"

We all knew that this would come up eventually. I just don't want it to.

Anjelica thinks for a moment "I mean... we have to eventually don't we?"

"...But Rianna said that there is no known way." Herc says thoughtfully.

I laugh nervously "Oh well, that's too bad! Guess that I won't be able to use my powers anymore. What a bummer!" I continue to laugh nervously as everyone stares at me.

"Hannah..." John says cautiously "don't you want your powers back?"

"Of _course_ I do." I answer firmly.

"...Then you'll have no problem with us going to Rianna to figure it out." Robyn says in a sly way that annoys me very much.

I take a deep breath "You're right. I _don't_ have a problem with it! In fact..." I say, turning off the movie "Let's go right now! Why wait?"

Robyn raises an eyebrow, obviously not buying it "Tell the truth, Hannah. You know where lying got you last time."

John hugs me "You can trust us, love. But we are not going to pry."

I sigh, not wanting anymore arguments I just tell the truth "I don't know... I am just afraid of it being fixed. What if I lose control of my emotions again!? What if I hurst people? And... I don't want to be trapped with that... that monster that I created again..." I clench my hand into a fist, anxiety washing over me "I-I don't want...."

"Hey." John puts his hand on mine "Whatever happens, whenever it happens, we will be there for eachother to get through it. And trust me Hannah. What happened with Red, is _never_ going to happen again. Because remember, that was our faults too, and we'll never go as far to kick you out of the group again. Right guys?" everyone nods or makes sounds of agreement.

I take a deep breath "Okay, let's do it."

**John's POV**

So we get to Rianna's shop, and of course, she's there. And she looks like she has been waiting as always. It's kinda creepy if you ask me  

"Ah, so you have returned. To fix Hannah's jewel I assume?" she says cheerfully.

"Oui!" Lafayette says, equally cheerful.

Rianna smiles "I lied when I said that there's no way to cure it. But... it is difficult."

Everyone groans at both the fact that she put a heavy worry on us and that this task would be very difficult. Bleh.

Hannah takes a deep and slow breath "...well. If it's hard... then let's start. What do you need us to do? Where do we need to go?"

Rianna smiles "Oh Hannah, you need to go no further than your heart."

Hannah pauses for a moment, confused "What do you mean?"

Rianna chuckles "Follow me."

So we follow her to the back, still has the same old exotic ornaments an such.

Rianna opens a book, and she begins... chanting? Something strange. She then proceeds to tell us this, "When God **(Or whatever religion you believe in, idk)** created the universe, special people were selected. They wielded these jewels. The ones that you wear. Each represented something. Hannah's animals, Robyn's plant life, and there's one for water, one for wind, one for fire, one for ice and then of course, there's the most powerful. It controls time and life itself, including all of the other powers the other jewels wield. Only the wisest of people can wield this one. It's a crown. And Hannah... it's right here with you. It's your jewel. It exists in it. I sensed it in you the moment I met you. You hold something so wonderful. And to bring it out. To bring your jewel to it's full glory. You becoming Red... that was almost like a final test, to see if you had the will to fight Red enough that you friend, Lafayette could enter your consciousness and free you."

Hannah's jaw drops open "This sounds... over powered Rianna. And... I don't like it."

Riannah keeps her warm smile "Of course, Hannah. It will only emerge when it's needed the most, a dire emergency. A danger, or threat beyond anything else. But only you can access it when it's needed. And to fully earn the power over this, you must do one thing."

"And what's that?"

It's silent. Everyone is in such a shock that you could practically feel their wonder.

"You must face your greatest fear." Rianna says, sadly this time.

Hannah freezes, and everyone knows what she will have to do, and we don't like it.

She will have to visit her father in jail.

 

==========

 

I don't even know what I am doing at this point. So basically; Hannah is the chosen one to use her jewel (when it turns into a crown and gains full power during dire emergencies) to protect humanity from the worst possible threats, beyond anyone's imagination. And those, my dear reader, those threats will come in part three of the super hero series ;) (which you will have a long wait for since I have like 50 other stories to finish)

But don't worry, there will be one more chapter after this one.


	26. The End... Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

**Third Person POV**

"Dad." Hannah said once both were on the telephone, string at eachother through the glass.

"Hello, daughter."

Hannah squeezed on to the gen shards tightly, sucking in her breath "You don't deserve to call me that. In fact, I shouldn't even call you dad."

The man out his fist on the glass, anger beginning to show, Hannah was fighting the panic attack that she knew was coming. If it was going to happen could it atleast be when he wasn't there to see it?

"Don't disrespect me young lady..." he said, voice low so that the nearby guard wouldn't heard.

Hannah swallowed, trying to build up courage "You do not deserve my respect." her voice came out much more shaken then intended, and even worse, her dad noticed.

He chuckled "Wow, you are even weaker than you were when I came here. Your mother would be ashamed."

Hannah felt her heart beat quicken, she just couldn't think straight. _Thought flooded her like He's right, mother would hate me for how I am_ and  _What if he breaks through the glass and hurts me!?_

 _No_ she told herself _not here, not now._

She takes a deep breath for a hundredth time "No. You're wrong. In fact, Mom would be very proud of me for who I am today. But of course, you don't know who I am today, or what I do. Because you stepped out the front door of my life the moment you laid your dirty harmful hands on me!"

Her father blinked "You remind me so much of your mother... you know that right? One of those things being; you can't hide a secret from me, Spirit."

This time Hannah was taken aback _No... he couldn't know._

She slowly stood up, shakily putting the phone back. And that's when everything came down on her at once, she panicked. She dashed out of the police station and into an alley way, clutching the shards in her hands.

She looked at them for they had begun to glow and shake. They lifted into the air, coming together and forming into one, and turning back to that beautiful blue she loved.

She had done it, but just couldn't breathe. Memories flashed through her head and she clutched her head, seemingly about to pull her hair out.

And that's when Robyn just happened to drive by.

He took off his helmet "Hannah?"

She didn't seem to hear him, he knew what was happening "Hannah!" he said, more firmly this time.

She looked up at him, face tear stricken "R-Robyn...?"

He sighed, slightly relieved but still worried, he went to kneed in front of her "Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

Hannah took a shakey and strained breath "Not-Not really... I spoke w-with my father..." she swallowed "I fixed the jewel... but... he just said something and... my..." her voice cut itself off, she still struggled to breath "P-PTSD just..."

"Hannah, you need to breath. Is it okay with you for me to take you to your apartment?" Robyn asked calmly.

Hannah nodded, she shakeily stood up, wobbily. She was exhausted from the panic attack.

Robyn put his arms around her to help her stand "You ready?"

Hannah nodded.

She was glad to had Robyn there to help her in these situations again.

But what neither knew was that a huge threat was about to come not only to the city, but the world.

 

==========

 

The end of Part 2! 

Part 3... a long time from now! XD

Please give me your thoughts on the chapter. Sorry that it ended this way, I like cliffhangers and non-typical endings!


	27. The End... Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

**Third Person POV**

"Dad." Hannah said once both were on the telephone, string at eachother through the glass.

"Hello, daughter."

Hannah squeezed on to the gen shards tightly, sucking in her breath "You don't deserve to call me that. In fact, I shouldn't even call you dad."

The man out his fist on the glass, anger beginning to show, Hannah was fighting the panic attack that she knew was coming. If it was going to happen could it atleast be when he wasn't there to see it?

"Don't disrespect me young lady..." he said, voice low so that the nearby guard wouldn't heard.

Hannah swallowed, trying to build up courage "You do not deserve my respect." her voice came out much more shaken then intended, and even worse, her dad noticed.

He chuckled "Wow, you are even weaker than you were when I came here. Your mother would be ashamed."

Hannah felt her heart beat quicken, she just couldn't think straight. _Thought flooded her like He's right, mother would hate me for how I am_ and  _What if he breaks through the glass and hurts me!?_

 _No_ she told herself _not here, not now._

She takes a deep breath for a hundredth time "No. You're wrong. In fact, Mom would be very proud of me for who I am today. But of course, you don't know who I am today, or what I do. Because you stepped out the front door of my life the moment you laid your dirty harmful hands on me!"

Her father blinked "You remind me so much of your mother... you know that right? One of those things being; you can't hide a secret from me, Spirit."

This time Hannah was taken aback _No... he couldn't know._

She slowly stood up, shakily putting the phone back. And that's when everything came down on her at once, she panicked. She dashed out of the police station and into an alley way, clutching the shards in her hands.

She looked at them for they had begun to glow and shake. They lifted into the air, coming together and forming into one, and turning back to that beautiful blue she loved.

She had done it, but just couldn't breathe. Memories flashed through her head and she clutched her head, seemingly about to pull her hair out.

And that's when Robyn just happened to drive by.

He took off his helmet "Hannah?"

She didn't seem to hear him, he knew what was happening "Hannah!" he said, more firmly this time.

She looked up at him, face tear stricken "R-Robyn...?"

He sighed, slightly relieved but still worried, he went to kneed in front of her "Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

Hannah took a shakey and strained breath "Not-Not really... I spoke w-with my father..." she swallowed "I fixed the jewel... but... he just said something and... my..." her voice cut itself off, she still struggled to breath "P-PTSD just..."

"Hannah, you need to breath. Is it okay with you for me to take you to your apartment?" Robyn asked calmly.

Hannah nodded, she shakeily stood up, wobbily. She was exhausted from the panic attack.

Robyn put his arms around her to help her stand "You ready?"

Hannah nodded.

She was glad to had Robyn there to help her in these situations again.

But what neither knew was that a huge threat was about to come not only to the city, but the world.

 

==========

 

The end of Part 2! 

Part 3... a long time from now! XD

Please give me your thoughts on the chapter. Sorry that it ended this way, I like cliffhangers and non-tropical endings!


End file.
